valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Kreis Czherny
is a twenty year old Private First Class in the Gallian Militia. Appearance Kreis is a young man in his early twenties of average height with wavy, black hair and brown eyes that he wears a pair of glasses over. When working in R&D, his outfit consists of dark blue denim overalls with dark brown gloves, dark brown boots, and a white scarf over his shoulders. After being transferred to Squad 7, he switches to the typical Gallian militia uniform. Personality Kreis is generally a very kind, polite and down-to-earth person. He is almost always calm and level-headed and generally acts as the straight man to the overly enthusiastic Leon, who nicknames him "KC." He is noted to have a serious sweet tooth, drinking hot milk with three tablespoons of sugar per cup and, according to co-workers, keeping chocolate hidden on him at all times. It is possible that this contributes to his skill in engineering. Kreis has a great passion for mechanics and engineering, having previously worked in a factory back in his hometown. He is shown to look up to Isara, as she is a far superior engineer despite being younger and having worked in the R&D for less time, which is why she got promoted to a rank above his. When he discovers an airplane that Isara is building with the hope of fulfilling Welkin's desire to fly, he asks to help her work on it, as he desires to learn all that he can from her. After Isara's untimely death, Kreis volunteers to replace her as Edelweiss's assistant tank pilot, a desire that Eleanor grants. He explains to Welkin that he desires to carry on Isara's legacy, just like she had done before with her biological father. However, he doesn't have a lot of confidence, claiming that he's still nowhere near as good as Isara even after helping retake Bruhl. This likely stems from the fact that he initially didn't want to enlist, and started off so homesick that he nearly deserted in an attempt to return. Profile A mechanic working in the militia's R&D facility, his primary responsibilities included weapons maintenance and repairs. Called to enlist while working a factory job in his hometown after middle school, he was initially so homesick he reports once attempting to go AWOL to return. The owner of a legendary sweet tooth, he adds three heaping tablespoons of sugar to his hot milk. Coworkers say he keeps chocolate hidden on him at all times. After Isara's death, he requested to be posted to Squad 7 where, newly appointed to the rank of Corporal, he followed in her footsteps as the Edelweiss' pilot. After receiving the late Isara's tools from Welkin when he joined the squad, Kreis has doubled his efforts to become a skilled engineer in her image. After the war ended, Kreis returned to school to get his Master's degree where he delved into passionate research in the field of aeronautic engineering. His graduate thesis has become a cornerstone of contemporary thought on flight. Trivia * Kreis' English voice actor, John DeMita, is the real-life husband of Eleanor's English voice actor, Julia Fletcher. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Squad 7